Shinda y Kayako
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Dos hermanas de corta edad saben lo duro que es crecer sin un Padre que te abandonó, y ahora es su Madre quien les hará falta. Están solas en el mundo, ahora... ¿Qué será de ellas?.


Ohayo! Así es, he vuelto a resurgir, pero no con uno de mis ficts, si no publicando este que realmente me gustó mucho, y que he podido publicar gracias a que su autora original me ha dado el permiso de hacerlo; Ella es AkaneSakura, y como no sabe subir fict acá, yo lo hago por ella. La Pág. donde pueden encontrar el fict es...Metro Flog. Com/ AkaneSakura sin espacios. Pues bien, espero que guste tanto como a mí, y más aún que me expresen su opinión sobre ello en un rebién, que, por cierto, dejarlo adelgaza :D!. Sin más, les dejo con el fict

Disclaimer- Los personajes, en su mayoría, no le pertenecen a AkaneSakura, ni a mí.

__

Por- AkaneSakura

Publicado- KoOritsa

**Capitulo1: Esos ojos.**

Era una noche nublada en la aldea de la roca, dos niñas estaban sentadas en una banca llorando. Una tenía largos cabellos negros atados en dos colitas, ojos grises, piel blanca, aproximadamente tendría unos siete años. La otra parecía un poco mayor que la otra, un año por lo mucho. Tenía cortos cabellos anaranjados y ojos negros. La menor llevaba puesto un vestido negro con pequeñas calaveras rojas con moñitos del mismo color, mientras que la otra llevaba una blusa blanca con una flor rosa y una falta de mezclilla con bordados de corazones de varios colores. La ojigris no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, aunque lloraba, mientras que la otra mostraba gran tristeza y desesperación con cada lagrima que derramaba.

- Kayako, ¿que haremos? - preguntaba sin ninguna emoción la pelinegra.

- No lo se Shinda - le respondía la otra, sin parar de derramar mares de lagrimas.

- ¿Buscamos a nuestro padre? - propuso la ojigris mientras miraba el estrellado cielo sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Que? ¿El que nos abandono, a nosotras y a nuestra difunta madre? No gracias, prefiero morirme.

- Bueno. ¿Tienes una idea mejor? La aldea nos odia, y nuestra familia también, por nuestro padre. Nuestra madre no esta, somos demasiado pequeñas, no sabemos nada. Yo creo que lo mejor sería ir con nuestro padre.

- Bueno, somos ninjas, con eso me basta para sobrevivir.

- No nos graduamos ¿recuerdas? La academia exploto esta noche, con nuestra madre dentro de ella.

- Bueno, pero seríamos ninjas si la academia no ... -la pelianaranjada guardó silencio al oír unos pasos aproximarse a lo lejos. - Shinda, alguien .. ¿Shinda? - buscaba a su hermana con la mirada - Shinda, no me asustes, ahí vienen, son tres personas, tienen una gran cantidad de chakra ... ¿Shinda? - el pánico empezaba a invadirla. - Shinda. Esto no es cómico, sal de donde quiera que estés - Pero Shinda no salía - Shinda ... - empezó a caminar desesperadamente por la banqueta de era calle, buscando a su hermana. Estaba tan preocupadamente que no vio con quien había tropezado. - Lo siento ... yo...yo solo buscaba a mi...

- No nos interesa - le respondió la otra persona, mientras la tomaba del cuello. Esa un hombre de largos cabellos negros atados en una cola baja, ojos rojos con comas negras al rededor de la pupila, debajo de sus ojos habían unas grandes ojeras. Kayako sintió miedo, mucho miedo. - A quién sea que busques, no lo volverás a ver ... nunca más - el desconocido empezó a poner más fuerza en el agarre, la quería ahorcar.

- Sh..shi...n...d...a...

- No creo que estés en posición de amenazarnos ...

- N...no...e...es...e...so... - la cara de la pequeña se estaba poniendo azul a causa de la falta de aire.

- Itachi ... - llamó al moreno, una de las dos personas que lo acompañaban. Era un hombre, si es que así se le puede llamar, bajo de piel oscura. Él poco cabello que tenía lo tenía recogido para atrás. Sus ojos eran pequeños y llevaba una mascara que impedía ver su boca. Estaba jorobado, y al igual que Itachi, tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas. - El líder nos esta esperando, odio hacer esperar. Date prisa con eso, o yo le daré fin.

- Como quieras, Akasuna - dejó a la niña caer al suelo. - Has con ella lo que te plazca.

- Esto será rápido - el jorobado saco una enorme cola de un escorpión, hecha de metal.

- Shinda ... a...a...y...u...

- ¿sigues con tus amenazas? ... no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero, aquí, nosotros somos la amenaza y tú la amenazada.

La cola de escorpión estaba apunto de matar a la niña cuando una fuuma shuriken la detuvo. Los tres individuos voltearon a ver quién era. Era una niña de cabellos negros y ojos grises, Shinda.

- Shin...da... - dijo esperanzada la pelianaranjada.

- Oigan, idiotas, la chica que iban a matar es a mi hermana. - les dijo a los tres.

- Ah ... ¿Con que tu eres la dichosa Shinda, eh?...

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes.

- Bueno, el mío es Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

- No te pedí tu nombre, tarado.

- ¿No ves el peligro de la situación, niña? Soy Uchiha Itachi, asesino del clan Uchiha, peligroso criminal S cuyo nombre esta escrito en el libro bingo.

- Uchiha Itachi, asesino del clan Uchiha, peligroso criminal S cuyo nombre esta escrito en el libro bomgo - remedaba la chica- A mí me importa un pepino quien seas, y si estas en el lobro bingo, el libro lotería, o el que sea. Nadie se mete con mi hermana.

- ¿Ah, si? Que conmovedor. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un hermano, Sasuke-baka. Lamentablemente no sentimos tanto aprecio mutuo como ustedes. - el moreno sacaba lentamente una kunai.

- Itachi ... - lo llamó Akasuna.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira sus ojos ...

- ¿Qué tienen? ... - preguntó mirando a los ojos de la niña. - Ya veo ... ¿deberíamos?

- Creo que sí. - volteó a ver a la niña de ojos grises, que los miraba sin ninguna emoción, como acostumbraba a hacer - ¿Con qué Shinda, eh? ¿Donde esta tu madre?

- Eso no te interesa. - le contestó fríamente. ¿ella tenía siete años? No parecía. Tan fria como el Uchiha, ninguna niña de siete años era así, ni si quiera los mismos Uchiha a esa edad son así. Pero aunque su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción para los demás, el Akasuna podía ver un sentimiento muy fuerte en ella: Soledad. Lo entendía porque él también había sentido eso.

- Tu madre ... esta muerta. ¿Cierto?

- Sí. ¿Como lo sabes?

- Tus ojos hablan por ti. Tampoco tienes a tu padre ¿Verdad?

- Nunca creí que mis ojos fueran tan chismosos.

- Pues ya ves, no puedes confiarle un secreto ni a tus ojos. - se metió en la conversación el Uchiha, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de forma, las niñas al verlos se desmayaron.

- Tampoco era necesario usar el magekyou, son solo unas niñas.

- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos de que hagan más escándalo, nos basta con el que hizo este rubio.

- Más respeto a un artista, hum.- Dijo un rubio de ojos azules. Su cabello era largo y lo tenía atado en madia coleta, dejando caer algo de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo.

- El arte es eso que perdura para siempre, el arte es eterno, como las marionetas. No tus figuras de arcilla explosiva.

El rubio y el otro empezaron a discutir, mientras que el moreno llevaba a las dos niñas fuera de la aldea, y después, a la guarida de Akatsuki, para enseñárselas al líder.

--

Pues bien mis qeridos lectores n.n! Aquí concluyo el primer orgulloso capítulo de este lindo fict escrito por AkaneSakura, aunq admito qe tuve qe hacer unas cuantas correcciones de orografía XD!. Espero qe les haya gustado, y por favor, déjenme un rebién, recuerden qe... Adelgaza :D!.


End file.
